


The Summoning Fic

by IronicGirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Devil, Forgive Me, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Satanism, Shit storm, Summoning, bandoms - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, for i have sinned, idk - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really that crazy to think that our favourite bands had a little help getting to the top?</p><p> </p><p>Or: What really happened in Cape Town<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summoning Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read this I've got to throw out some thank you's!  
> Firstly thanks to Becky (Who got to feature in the fic!) for inspiring me with your crazy messages, follow her tumblr at firebolt-dream.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks also to my new friend, who helped me so, so much by beta reading this shit show! Thank you!  
> Check out their AO3: BrushStokeSun !!

_“Are you sure this is right?” Patrick asked, his voice rough and ringing with anxiety._  
_“Just trust me.” Brendon reassured, their eyes meeting across the circle. Patrick continued to pour the lamb’s blood into the fire, hands shaking and almost dropping the bowl, as Brendon began to chant in a language the rest of them understood to be Latin._  
_Pete’s eyes were on Patrick. Life as Fall Out Boy had been tough for a while now and things weren’t looking up for the band. Sales had dropped and Pete hadn't quite had the courage to tell the rest of the guys that he was struggling with the new songs. Thank God Bren had called and asked them to join this ritual because Lord knows they need all the help they can get._  
_As Brendon began to lower the book, repeating the last few words, he looked into the now red flames. Ryan nodded to Pete and Joe who held up their hex bags, the curly haired boy’s eye’s drifted to find Pete side-eyeing him with a spark of hope. Truthfully Joe didn't believe in all this supernatural shit, he was just there because his band needed him. Ryan carried the chant on easily from where Brendon left off, showing his experience showing as Pete threw in the first bag, which burned with a loud bang, and the fire grew._

There wasn't much time left before the two girls would split to attend different Universities, in different countries. Enjoying their last hours together, lying on Becky’s bed listening to the leaked 'Death of a Bachelor' songs and laughing about the rumours they’d seen on Tumblr.  
“I bet Dallon leaked the songs-“ Gigi giggled  
“-Because Brendon doesn't pay him!” Becky laughed, finishing the thought  
“Exactly!” Gigi waved her hands in exclamation. A wave of dread washed over the dark-haired girl, how could Becky possibly stand moving away from her best friend? She wasn't good at meeting new people or making friends, she just wanted her old friends with her. She wanted Gigi with her.  
The blond girl looked over at Becky, sensing a sudden change in character because truth was, Gigi was scared too. They’d dreamed about getting out of their small, rural town for years but the dream had never seen them moving away from each other.  
“Okay, but imagine Dallon going door to door selling DOAB for profit.” Gigi broke the silence and launching Becky from her inner crisis into intense laughter “Hello, do you have a minute to talk about our Lord and saviour, the devil himself?’ The blond continued as Becky snorted adorably.  
“I would actually turn to Satanism if Dallon Weekes showed up at my house with a copy of Death of a Batchelor!” Becky confessed…

_Ryan could hardly contain his smile as his reading came to an end_  
_“Join hands,” Frank piped up, his voice almost lost in the open desert, but when the group shuffled nervously he added “now!”. Frank was the only other member that knew about this sort of stuff. Brendon had only taken an interest because he was interested in Ryan but that was no secret, it was also no secret that Ryan was subconsciously pursuing Frank._  
_The group of thirteen moved closer to the fire so that they could feel the warmth radiating from it. Ryan was sandwiched between Bob, whose hands were shaking and slick with sweat, clearly a first timer, and Brendon who gave Ryan a small squeeze as they shared a glance._  
_They were all looking at Ryan now who was counting down from three and one he’d reached zero they all whispered_  
_‘daemonium’ and then all they heard was a deep cackling_

A tall mailman knocked loudly on the open door. It was orientation day at University and people were in and out of dorms, running around and hugging hello and goodbye. All aside from Becky. Becky was alone, in her room, lazily unpacking her CD and vinyl collection, her laptop open to its usual tumbler blue dashboard wishing her best friend were here with her. She was ordering her Panic! albums pausing to appreciate the Pretty. Odd. album art when she heard the yelling through the dorm and jumped.  
“Delivery for Rebec-“ The long-legged man began.  
“It's BECKY!” She yelled back, annoyed at peoples inability to read the name on the door  
“Oh, sorry, I just…its just says Rebecca so-“ He stuttered, taking off his baseball cap but leaving on his huge square sunglasses.  
“Oh, I didn't realise they delivered the mail right to the dorms.” She scratched her neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her rudeness.  
“Well, this isn't really a normal delivery.” The tall guy moved closer and her breath hitched.  
“You’re... You’re…” She couldn't help but stutter as realisation dawned on her.  
“I’m Dallon Weekes and you are one very special girl.” 

_Before they fully understood what was happening, a tall and slender being was amongst them. Feet resting in the flames and his dark shining suit covered in ashes, he unfolded his arms and with a force equal to being hit with a bus, the boys (all thirteen of them) were thrown backwards_  
_“Oh, what mortal beings do summon me to this grotesque purgatory?” The creature laughed again, cackling sounds roaring from his mouth._  
_“Lucifer.” Ryan piped up, lifting himself into a view on his elbows, a scowl on his face._  
_“Is it him?” Brendon whispered before he was thrown back another ten feet._  
_“Of course it is I!” The ruler of the underworld growled, barring his teeth at the pair and staring at Ryan who simply started back._  
_“ Mr Ross.” The devil laughed, towering over him, his fangs exposed in what you could almost call a smile, offering his hand to the bassist “It’s been a while.”_  
_Ryan glowered, getting up and dusting himself off,_  
_“We only needed a cross-road demon!” Ryan ignored Lucifer’s handshake and walked straight past him, crossing his arms “Didn’t think you put on the whole show.” Ryan was being far too casual to be talking to the DEVIL! Or at least that’s what Brendon and most of the others thought_  
_“If you wanted a cross-road Demon, you used the wrong spell.” A glint shone in Lucifer’s eye as he turned to look at Ryan_  
_“What do you want?” Lucifer asked, but Ryan hardly blinked at the king of hell’s sudden kindness_  
_“You know exactly what we want.” Ryan took a step forward and Lucifer laughed_  
_“Really, you want to be the biggest emo band in history?” He shot Gerard and Frank a look with an eye roll and a chuckle._  
_“If there’s anything I can do is give DEVILISHLY good looks!” Lucifer laughed again as he looked over at Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy. “Is that pun your doing?” He pointed at Pete who nodded quickly, sweating hard_  
_“And you-“ He turned and looked at Brendon who was crawling back to the group. Lucifer smiled as he saw the boy stop and freeze._  
_“You want to be famous. At any cost.” Brendon gulped as Lucifer turned back to Ryan who still hadn’t moved from his power stance._  
_“Well?” Ryan asked, his voice almost bored_  
_“I can do it. Did you ever doubt me Ryan?” And then Ryan actually laughed. At the Devils joke!_

“Hang on-“ Becky stopped him for a moment trying to catch her breath  
“Ryan is in cahoots with the DEVIL!?” She wandered into her dorm room, where he followed.  
“Uh, Yeah!” Dallon yelled, as though it were obvious, which it kind of was but Becky was just asking for a friend…

_“But you know, Ross-“ The devil was now snaking his way around the boy, whispering at him and dragging his long nails over Ryan’s milky skin._  
_“All my bargains come with a price…” He chuckled faintly and Ryan turned his head as Lucifer stalked around him._  
_“Tell me.” Ryan insisted but Lucifer just jumped out in front of him and wagged his finger_  
_“Oh no, that's one of the conditions. I’ll do as you all wish but there will be consequences and you shan't know what those are until you re-enter the real world!” Would it be wrong to say that he wore a devilish grin?_  
_“Okay.” Ryan said slowly, breathing deeply_  
_“Wait! Ryan?!” Frank yelled, getting up and trying to intervene between the Devil and Ryan but just being unsuccessful and getting thrown back again with a flick of his hand_  
_“You’re nervous.” Lucifer smiled, leaning in to seal the deal._  
_“I know what you're like.” Ryan answered in whispers as he leaned in close to the devil._  
_See what they didn't tell you about deals with Lucifer is that you seal with a kiss-_

“Wait! So Ryan had to kiss the devil!?” Becky asked again, drawing her hands up to her face  
“Yeah, that’s kinda what I just said…” Dallon sighed  
“Okay, but was Brendon jealous?”  
“So jealous!” Dallon squeaked and then laughed  
“Anyway, carry on!”

_Lucifer’s hand was on Ryan’s back as Ryan pressed up onto his toes to reach._  
_When their lips collided it was like they were moving through time and space and a million scenarios seemed to rush through Ryan’s mind as he realised too late that he’d just seen their lives flashing before his eyes. What had he done?_  
_“No, NO, NO, NO!” He started yelling, trying to push away from the devil, whose arm was still in a vice grip around his waist._  
_“I’m taking you with me, Ross, you’re not needed here anymore.” Lucifer stepping backwards toward a sinister, glowing crevice dragging the boy with him as he stepped off the ridge._  
_“Brendon Urie, I am looking forward to the day we meet again…” He smirked as Ryan yelled_  
_“I’M SO SORRY!” before he was gone forever._

“-And so from then on, My Chem became the most famous emo band ever known, Fall Out Boy got hot, and Brendon got famous.” Dallon smiled a touch of darkness behind his eyes  
“But they all paid their price.” Dallon sang, sending shivers down Becky’s back. When did it get so dark?  
“Just like I said they would…” He added, stopping suddenly.  
Becky’s eyes widening as she stared at Dallon, rising and backing to the other side of the room until she hit the wall. She was trying not to let the screaming anxiety in her mind take hold but something was definitely going to happen. Something bad.  
“Dallon, how do you know all this stuff. I mean you weren't even in the band at the time…” Becky hoped he wouldn't give the answer she was expecting  
“Oh honey, I think you know.” Dallon was right in front her now and breathing on her neck and pinning her to the wall with an imposing fist to the left of her head, tears beginning to crawl down her face.  
“So you’re really…him.” Becky let her eyes rise gradually to look at the man’s face and realised for the first time that his eyes were completely black..

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who reads this is a cool cat, no exceptions!  
> Follow the people that helped me with this:  
> The main character, aka firebolt-dream on tumblr!  
> And the beta-er-er: BrushStrokeSun


End file.
